


I Feel You

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Hybrids, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, hybrid!sana, puppy!sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: puppy/hybrid Sana x Jihyo
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	I Feel You

Hot, hot, hot.

That’s all that runs through her head. All that _can_ run through her head, really. All clothes off. AC on full blast. Leather collar sticky with sweat. Her tail wags back and forth, trying hard to cool herself down. It’s just that the heat threatens to swallow her whole. To leave her in a haze. And it’s nothing but torture. 

But it’s not like she didn’t see this coming. No, she knew from the instant she’d checked the calendar that her heat was due. That wasn’t all the calendar had told her though. It also reminded her of the (unfortunate) fact that her heat lines up right around the time that her master would be swamped. 

Jihyo had the honor of juggling both a job and the completion of her thesis for grad school. Trying to get a master’s in business administration was already more than enough, and Sana’s sure that the other woman didn’t need to add “taking care of a horny hybrid” to her list of demanding tasks. She’d just have to settle with attempting to get herself off.

Without Jihyo knowing of course.

It couldn’t be that hard. All she has to do is hole herself up in her room for a while. Sure, she doesn’t use it much now that she sleeps in the same bed as her master, but it wouldn’t be anything too out of the ordinary. Hell, Jihyo might even be too busy to notice. Always running in and out of the house. Or sometimes cooped up in her study to the point of passing out at her desk. Not that Sana blames her. She understands why the woman is working so hard. Even if she misses the little tasks Jihyo would give her while she was out (sexual or not). Even if she misses the fun they would have together after Jihyo got home from work. Even if she does get lonely from time to time…..

Hold on. Now isn’t the time to get like this. She shouldn’t be going into her heat an emotional wreck. Well, at least not more than she probably will be in an hour or two. For now, she settles on closing herself in her room with some water, a couple snacks, and a few pieces of Jihyo’s clothing. The scent that Sana has come to love so well stuck on them. Oh, and of course she couldn’t forget the little red bullet vibe that her master had bought for her a few months prior. That should be good. She thinks she’s all set for the next day. Give or take. She could always sneak out to get more things whenever Jihyo would leave again. God knows she will. 

But that doesn’t matter. All Sana needs to worry about is keeping to herself, and it should all be okay. So she lays back on her bed, snuggles up to one of Jihyo’s hoodies, and lets sleep take over for a while. It should be fine…

When she finally wakes up, however, it’s much more than she thought she could handle. 

The heat is just so much more intense. Slick coating her thighs, she rolls over to take a quick drink. But the bottle just feels so heavy in her hands as she gulps. It isn’t even even worth it, the energy she uses just to drink some lukewarm water that doesn’t help to quell the burning.

It was time to try something else. 

She reaches over for the small red toy. Prays that this’ll work and she won’t have to resort to anything else. And when she turns on the toy, buzzing noises amplified in her high-tuned hearing, she presses it to her clit without a second thought. No need to warm up or tease herself. She just needed to get off. Now.

Yet try and try as she might, she just cant reach that peak. It feels good, no denying that. The buzzing against her clit is nice. But it certainly isn’t enough. If anything, it makes her needier. More desperate. 

Sana knows there’s only one person who can fix this. 

She also knows that the very person in question is here right now. Sana can smell her, that scent she loves. Practically calling out to her. All she has to do is leave this room and she can…

No she shouldn’t.

But she wants to.

No…

Yes?…

….

It’s all so confusing. The one thing going through her head is Jihyo, Jihyo, Jihyo. Sana needs her. Craves her. Only Jihyo could fuck her and fill her exactly like she needs. That’s why she _needs_ to go to her. And, after a while, Sana finds herself outside the door of her master’s study. 

Her back is turned to Sana, not aware of the situation (quite literally) looming behind her. That doesn’t last too long though, because in the next moment Sana’s arms wrap around her master, cheek nuzzled into the side of her neck. She just hopes Jihyo will get the message, understand what she needs. 

It’s what she hopes, but Jihyo doesn’t even turn around. She simply giggles (a bit exasperatedly, at that) and keeps on writing whatever it is she’s working on. Sana couldn’t care less. She’s horny and hot and now a little bit annoyed that her master won’t even look at her. She lets a whimper slip past her lips, right into Jihyo’s ear. Maybe that’ll get the message across.

“Hi Sana,” Jihyo _finally_ speaks to her, “How’ve you been today?”

But the question goes right over Sana’s head, and no response ever comes. She can’t possibly respond when all her focus is shifted to the crotch of Jihyo’s pants. Just knowing what lies underneath there is enough to get her going. So she reaches down to get a feel. Partly to give some indication as to what she wants. Partly for her own entertainment. And Sana cant help but pout a little more when Jihyo jolts, shaking her off her master’s body. 

“N-Not now, ok?” comes her master’s unsteady reply. “I have to finish this. Maybe if I have time later we can mess around a little.” Her hand reaches back to gently card through Sana’s hair, and she leaves it at that. Just goes back to her work and acts like nothing had happened.

Honestly, Sana doesn’t get it. She can feel the heat roll off of herself in waves. It’s getting absolutely unbearable, being so close to Jihyo yet being denied. Why won’t she just fuck her already? The shakiness in her voice was already so apparent....so why not give in?

Sana sighs, then leans to press her face into Jihyo’s, cheek to cheek. She tries her hardest no to whine, tries to think of the words to say, but thoughts escape her in that moment. All that runs through her is heat and want and desire. And nothing seems to work the way she’s been hoping.

Nothing’s working....

Until Jihyo finally turns around.

With one look at her face (and what she assumes is a glance at her naked body) she can tell her master finally catches on.

Funny. Even with Jihyo staring right at her, she doesn’t feel a tad of shame. She should, really, considering how desperate she probably looks. Tail wagging slowly, breath a bit labored, skin flushed, eyelids drooped....

The true epitome of a hybrid in heat. 

But Jihyo looks pleased, so why should it matter?

“My cute puppy needs some help, hm?,” Jihyo asks a bit gloatingly.“Couldn’t get off by herself?” Honestly, Sana can't care less about the mocking tone in her master’s voice. She only nods because she knows it’s true.

“Aw you couldn’t come?” She fully turns towards her, smug look and all, leans up to whisper into Sana’s now-perked ear this time. “Well, mommy’s sorry for not paying better attention to you, baby. Let me make it better, ok?” Another furious nod of her head and Jihyo can’t help but laugh at her. 

That laughter dies when Sana shifts all her weight into Jihyo, as if surrendering to her. Letting her take control. And her master is quick to stand them both up, 

“You want this, right puppy?”

“Y-yes mommy. Want more.” She rubs up against her master. “Sana wants more.” She knows Jihyo is just being her always caring, always cautious self, but she just can’t wait. 

“Alright then, pretty girl. Let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable.” With that, the two hastily make their way to Jihyo’s bedroom, practically falling on the bed in eagerness. Jihyo’s shirt and bra are quickly discarded on the floor.

It isn’t long before the two of them get lost in the feeling of each other, kissing greedily until they’re practically breathless. The feeling of Jihyo’s hands dancing across Sana’s burning skin is enough to drive her wild, yet it’s the telltale hardness pressed against her thigh that leaves her wanting more. And, suddenly, Sana is reminded of why she was so needy in the first place.

But before she can even whine about not being filled like she wants, strong hands grip at Sana’s thighs, pushing them back, back, back, until they’re pressed against her chest. Ankles rest at the top of Jihyo’s shoulders. She knows she’ll definitely feel that stretch in the morning, but what did it matter? She loves it, Jihyo loves it, and that’s already of the highest importance. 

“Look at you. My good little puppy. Just wanna be bred and filled by mommy, don’t you?”

Sana can feel her slick dripping downwards, most likely drenching the sheets, and it’s embarrassing. So, even if she knows it’s not good enough, a meek, bashful nod is the best response she can give.

“Tsk-tsk.....Speak up now, baby. Can’t hear you.” And of course it’s not that easy.

“Yes, yes, yes. I want it,” she begs, looking down towards the prominent raise in her master’s pants.

Obviously, Jihyo knows she’s looking. So, of course, she slowly takes one hand off of a leg, bring it to the zipper and tantalizingly drags it down, down, down, until she bulges past the fly of her pants. All that’s left are the light grey boxers blocking Sana from seeing what awaits her.

But it was a good thing Jihyo loved to tease and show off, because she pulls those boxers down not long after. The sigh when Jihyo’s heavy cock finally springs forth turns her on. But nothing beats the sight of it. The trimmed patch of hair, the intimidating length, the leaking tip, the vein going up it’s side (that Sana knew was sensitive from experience). It all lures another gush of slick from her already soaked pussy. 

She wonders if Jihyo pities that visible neediness, as she shuffles forward on her knees to place he hand back on Sana’s thigh once more. The weighty length sags down and land wetly on Sana’s heat. They both twitch at the feeling, not having experienced this in such a while.

Jihyo grips harder, sending tingles up Sana’s thighs from the anticipation. She shivers, whines, but the head of the cock merely drags against the swell of her clit. Sana whines at the teasing, unsure of how much more she can take, and wriggles her hips in hopes of anything. Finally, Jihyo begins to push in and it’s both a mix of relief and agony. The puppy’s stomach tightens at the feeling of being stretched. She can’t help but groan, barely able to stay still. It makes her master laugh again.

“Such a needy baby… can’t even stay still can you?” Another whine, and Sana can feel Jihyo hold her firmer, trying to keep her still as she pushes further inside. Inch by inch, Sana can feel the shaft ease into her, until Jihyo finally hilts fully. Kisses pepper her face soon after, and she can’t help but sigh a little at the feeling. When her master pulls back, she sees those familiar, brown eyes look at her with such tender care.

”Everything’s okay, right puppy?” Jihyo softly asks. Always the romantic, Jihyo does her _absolute_ best to make sure Sana was feeling okay. With good reason too. Because, sure, Sana was dripping slick during her heat, but Jihyo was still much larger than average. That’s why her master had always assured her it was top priority to make sure she felt no discomfort (as long as she could help it). 

Jihyo squeezes at Sana’s hips to coax any semblance of an answer from her. 

Eventually, Sana finds it in herself to form words. 

“I’m okay mommy. Feels so good already, just want more. W-want more of your cock.” She shifts her legs from Jihyo’s grip to wrap them around her waist, bringing them closer. Sana wants this, needs this. No matter how embarrassing her desperation might be, she needs Jihyo to know how she feels.

She must get the message though, as she eases back in with a moan. Sana’s toes curl at the feeling of being so full. But still, she wants as much as she can take.

”M-mommy…faster, please,” she whimpers out. Seeing how blissed out her puppy is, Jihyo grins, mutters out a simple “of course baby” and pulls out of Sana, leaving only the tip of her cock inside. 

It’s after then that she doesn’t hold back. 

She slams back into Sana with all the force one can muster, hitting just the right spot inside of Sana. And she’s utterly on cloud-9. Jihyo’s bruising grip on her hips, the speed of her thrusts, the sound of her voice as she grunts into her ear. It’s a combination of sensations the puppy wasn't quite ready for. But it certainly isn’t unpleasant. Her moans grow louder and louder with each minute. She wants Jihyo to take full control, have her way with her. Use her for pleasure until she fills her up and leaves her full. It’s all she can think about… well, that and carrying Jihyo’s pups. Hell, she doesn’t even know if it’s possible. But with the way Jihyo fucks into her so good, hitting so deep in just the right spot over and over and over, it might as well be.

Sana can feel even more slick dripping down her thighs, insides burning with pleasure. Jihyo slows down a bit, still the impact of each movement is stronger, Sana’s o-ring collar making slight clanging noises with each thrust. Only slight, yet the noise is so loud in her ears.

What’s also loud is the next thing her master moans in her ear.

“Sana...I’m almost…..”

God, _finally_.

“Me too… please, please, want it so bad....please!” In that moment, nothing else matters. Sana wants everything Jihyo has to give her. She doesn’t care how slim the possibilities are, she wants to be filled up, keep it all inside, carry pups. She needs it....she wants to-

“Fuck...oh fuck..,” Jihyo pants out after a bit, “Take it then. Take it all.”

And with one, two more thrusts, Jihyo spills out inside of her. Sana feels each rope of cum splash against her insides, going on for much longer than usual. It’s so much, feels so good, it doest matter that she can’t properly knot her. This is more than enough. Indescribably so. It’s that feeling that also sends Sana over the edge, her louder moans mingling with her master’s dwindling ones. Jihyo lets Sana ride out her orgasm, still slowly thrusting into her. She slumps her weight onto Sana, coming to wrap around her. She leans down to kiss the puppy’s forehead and spins them on their sides. They’re still face to face, and it feels so comfortably intimate that Sana wants to tear up. 

Jihyo’s still inside of her and the feeling is just so _right_. So perfect. It’s heat, but a pleasant type of heat. A welcome one. 

“Mmmf...guess I was a little more pent up than I thought.” She hears Jihyo whisper. That was a bit of an understatement. “But how’re you doing baby?” Feel a little better?”

Sana smiles at Jihyo, “Yep! I’m feeling really good right now. Thank you Jihyo.” She presses a sloppy, wet kiss to Jihyo’s lips, tail wagging excitedly. The tired giggle that follows is music to Sana’s ears.

“You say that now…” Jihyo starts, “but we both know you’ll be right back to it in an hour or two.”

Sana pouts. 

Even if it is true. 

“I know… but you’ll still be here to take care of your pretty Sana, won’t you?”

And if Jihyo had any semblance of a plan to go back to working after this, it’s immediately expelled from her mind. Sana knows Jihyo can’t resist her cute charms.

An amused sigh breaks the silence, “Alright, alright. I’ll stay here just for you. But let’s take a nap ok? We can clean up in a little bit and see how you feel after.”

Sana can’t argue with that plan at all. In fact, it’s everything she could ask for.

And, naturally, Jihyo was everything she could ask for too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda sorta a follow-up to this one (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465429) , but you can definitely read either one on their own. That's all! Hope everyone had a good holiday (if they celebrate). Feel free to leave comments below.


End file.
